Priya/Profile
Priya is the newest student at Sweet Amoris. She's first mentioned in Picnic in the Park and makes her first appearance in Roller Coaster of Love. About History Her mother is a teacher and for a time she gave Priya and her sister their lessons. Priya never stayed in the same school for long as her has family moved a lot whenever her father relocates for his job. It is unknown how long she will stay at Sweet Amoris, however she mentioned in Episode 27 that she hopes to stay in Sweet Amoris long enough to complete her schooling. In Ominous Messages, Priya mentions that she previously dated a girl named Olivia when she lived in San Francisco. She has a criminal record for incidents at protests both locally and in India. Appearance Priya has long brown hair and cyan-blue eyes. She wears a red bindi and has henna on both hands. Priya wears a turquoise top with a sweetheart neckline. It has a yellow trim which itself is decorated with turquoise spots. The back of the top has a square neckline which also shares the same trim as the front of the top, this is not usually visible in Priya's sprites but it can be seen in some of her illustrations from Episode 27. She also wears grey trousers which has a lighter grey pattern on the side of her thigh. As for jewellery, she wears a thin gold necklace with pink and purple concentric jewels. She also wears five bracelets on her left arm, three of which are gold bands and the other two are pink beads. Personality Priya is a very friendly person who gets along well with others, making fast friends with many of her classmates. Priya also appears to be good at reading and analyzing other people, as she remarks on Amber's jealousy and hostility towards her, believing it to stem from Amber's own insecurities, as well as how Candy first reacted towards her back in Episode 27. She can also be ruthless if need be. Priya states that she developed 'anti-bullying reflexes' due to her frequently being the new girl at schools, and when Amber attempts to cut her hair, she ends up taking Amber's scissors and is the one to cut Amber's hair. Priya enjoys writing in her spare time. In University Life your old friend from high school's presence is even better than before. Brilliant and determined, Priya is in law school. She is thrilled to find you again, and will always be there to help you out. She may even become more than just a friend... Relationships Friends |-|Candy= Candy was briefly in a one-sided dislike with Priya due to the fact she was jealous of the attention Priya was getting from the boys, which took her months to open up and get close to. Due to Candy finally understanding her feelings in Episode 27, she becomes more protective and insecure when Priya comes along. Eventually the two start over on better terms in An Almost Perfect Dinner and they later develop a good friendship with Candy going to Priya for advice and spending more time together. In University Life Candy and Priya form an even closer relationship and Priya becomes a datable character. |-|Iris= Iris and Priya seem to be on good terms, even going out for coffee together in Episode 28. Gallery :For more sprites, illustrations, and other images, visit Priya/Gallery. Sprites Priya.png Priya2.png Priya3.png Illustrations Illustration-Event Christmas2015-All girls.jpg|Christmas 2015 Trivia *Priya is pansexual. She states that she does not care about the gender of anyone she is in love with, showing she values different people for different reasons regardless of their gender. This makes her the second LGBT character to be shown in the game. *Priya doesn’t like to spread unfounded rumors. *Priya has had previous relationships in University. She runs into one during the concert and when asked how long, she says “Long-term relationships… aren’t really my thing”. *Priya has always had a higher body temperature than most others. Her sisters nicknamed her “blankie” when they were kids. *Priya watched Steven Universe. *Priya wants to specialize in human rights. *Priya is friends with the bartender at the Snake Room. She's shared cocktail recipes with him *She is longtime friends with Tara, the lead singer of the all-female grunge band Asterya. *Her last name starts with "Ba". References Coming soon... Category:Character subpages